In conventional shaded pole electric motors, the stator comprises a plurality of poles which have main coils or windings wound thereabout and shading coils are wound about slots positioned in radially innermost ends of each pole. In such a construction, the shading coil slots conventionally extend from the interface of the stator and rotor radially toward the intermediate or neck or body portion of the pole and as a result the main coil winding overlies the shaded pole neck and shaded pole coil.
This necessitates a greater mean turn length than would be necessary if the main winding encompassed just the main pole neck.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a shaded pole electric motor in which the amount of wire in the main coil is reduced; in which the mean turn or average diameter of the main coil is reduced without decreasing the cross section of the magnetic circuit; which motor has a lesser overall length; which motor has a construction such that there is a lesser tendency of the main coil to move toward the rotor after being wound; which motor has a construction such that there is a lesser tendency for the main winding to come into close proximity to the shading coil when using paper type of insulation, and which motor can utilize either epoxy or paper type insulation.